gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
M Y Fireman White
thumbM_Y_Fireman_White ist ein Feuerwehrmann aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Er stellt das Modell für alle weißen Feuerwehrleute im Spiel. Wird zu Fuß blockiert * Please, just move! * You got a deathwish or something? * What is this – a parade?! * Get outta the road, moron! * Move and I ain’t kiddin’! Wird auf der Straße blockiert * Ey, get outta the way! * Clear out! * Are you kiddin’ me? * Ey, what’s the holdup? * Move it! Come on! * You can’t be serious! Stößt mit einer Person zusammen * What am I, invisible?! * Watch yourself, buddy! * Jees, buddy, look where you goin’! * Whoa, slow down there! Fahrzeug wird gerammt * Watch it! * Maniac! * You blind?! * What was that? * Where did that come from? Weicht einem Fahrzeug aus * Hey! * Whoa! * Slow down! * Break! Break! * Ah! Prügelt sich * I don’t take no crap from no one! * You gotta comin’ now! * Why you have to start something, ha? * What the matter, are you bored or something? * This shit is over, you hear me? * Let’s get this over with! Flüchtet vor Prügelei * Don’t waste my time! * This I don’t need! * You want me? Come get me! * Can I have one quiet day?! * Fuck this! Fuck it! Nach gelöschtem Feuer * That took care of it, good work, everybody! * It’s down, we got it! * Okay, let’s overhall the site! * Christ, I need a shower! * Whoa, who’s your mama?! * This never gets old! Wird verfolgt * Hey, back off there, buddy! * What are you, my shadow?! Beat it! Reagiert gelassen auf Waffenlauf * Yeah, you’re a big man! * Buddy, cool it, okay? * Don’t make me laught! * So shoot me, scumbag! * What are you, a fucking cowboy?! * Look a you: real smart guy! Reagiert verängstigt auf Waffenlauf * Hey, put this somewhere else! * What did I do to you? * Okay, I’m outta here! * Crazy motherfucker! * Help! He’s got a gun! Wird gecarjackt * Hey, what the fuck? * Are you fucking kidding me? * Hey, watch it! * Okay, okay, relax! * You fucking maniac! * Jesus, what do you thing you’re doing? Wird auf Straße gecarjackt (?) * You have got to be fucking kidding! * This is fucking insane! * You are a bonafied maniac! * You think you gotta get far, ha? Holt sich eigenes Fahrzeug von Autodieb zurück * This is how we do it! * No, you don’t get to keep it! * Here we go! * You make me laugh! Ist gerettet * Good work, that’s good work! Ist geschockt * We’ve got a problem here! * What’s wrong with this city?! Wird ins Bein geschossen * My leg! * Shit! Bedankt sich * Hey, thanks! * Thank you! Sitzt während der Fahrt im gestohlenen Fahrzeug fest * This some kind of ??? prank or something? * What is it? You hooked to a chief! * This is fucking nuts! * Buddy, you sure you can drive this thing? * Either get out or let me out! * You don’t care about anybody, do you? Trifft am Einsatzort ein * Okay, what do we got here? * Whoa, what a mess! * Alright, ladies, let’s get this done! * Let’s get to work! We got pressure? * Let’s size this mother up! Sein Fahrzeug wird angegriffen * Get outta there! * Oh, no, you fucking don’t! * Hey, what do you think you’re doing? * You, stop that! Monologe * Don’t worry, he’s just a troublemaker! * Can’t we catch a break? * I can’t size it up from here! * We just got a ???. Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Passanten Kategorie:Feuerwehrmänner Kategorie:Pedestrian Dialogue Kategorie:Übersetzungen